In retail environment, a point of sale (POS) system typically is used at a checkout counter. The POS system may include individual POS terminals at each counter. The transaction between a consumer and a store generally occurs at the POS terminal. The POS terminal can act as a credit card terminal. A consumer's credit card can be swiped at the POS terminal or a peripheral attached to the POS terminal.
For some of the POS systems, the transaction information is printed on a receipt. A copy of the receipt can be kept in the store or given back to the consumer. Traditional POS systems are primarily used to execute sales of goods and services. The POS systems can print receipts and record transactions. However, commercial pressure requires the traditional POS systems to be improved to better serve the customers and the sellers.
Thus, a need remains for an effective methodology to collect transaction information from a POS system.